Wounded
by LostSoldierofWAR
Summary: Evil arrives back from war to find Flippy wounded badly. Someone had attacked Flippy and was still around waiting to finish what he started. FlippyxEvil. Written a long time ago, so might not be that good.
1. Chapter 1

Evil closed the door quietly behind him. It had been a year since he was called out to war and he was happy to see Flippy again, but he didn't want to wake the male. Evil took off his beret and placed it on the hat rack before heading to the living room. While passing by the stairs the bear and felt something wet under his paws. He looked down and saw a small pool of blood forming at the bottom. Evil looked at the staircase and saw a trail of blood leading up it. His eyes came to rest upon the top of the stairs and widened in horror. A green paw was hanging over the top with blood dripping from the pads.

"Flippy!" Evil shouted, running up the stairs.

Evil found Flippy lying in a pool of his own blood and felt the panic in his chest increasing. He Flipped the male over gently and saw that he had two stab wounds to the chest. Evil checked for a pulse and was glad when he found one. Flippy wasn't dead, not yet anyways. Picking Flippy up carefully, Evil brought him to the bedroom where he placed the male on the bed gently. He went to the bathroom and got everything he needed quickly. Luckily in war he had learned from the nurse how to care for many wounds, gunshot, explosions, and stab wounds. Evil returned to Flippy with the supplies and carefully unzipped Flippy's jacket. He pressed a wet cloth against the wounds earning a weak whimper from the male.

"Shhh, it's ok….." Evil said softly, taking the cloth off.

Evil grabbed the next things he needed, needle and thread. This was going to be painful for Flippy, but he couldn't stop the bleeding enough if he didn't. Evil started stitching up Flippy the best he could without putting the male through too much pain. When he was done, Evil cleaned up the wounds a bit with a fresh towel. Flippy had gone quiet halfway into stitching him up and Evil feared that the pain might have been too much. The male's chest was still rising and Evil was grateful for that, but he wasn't sure how long Flippy could last with the amount of blood lost. Evil took the roll of bandages from the table and started bandaging Flippy up. Once he was done, Evil put the covers over Flippy to let him rest. Evil went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He put his hands under the cold water and rinsed off the blood. Evil grabbed the closest hand towel by him and soaked it under the water before ringing it out. He turned off the faucet and walked back to Flippy. Evil sat next to Flippy and folded the towel before putting it on Flippy's forehead to cool him off. Flippy was pale and Evil knew he couldn't last much longer without help. Sniffles was always too busy to help with things like this, but Evil knew he couldn't take Flippy to the hospital. Flippy was really weak and Evil was afraid moving him would only make things worse. He stayed by Flippy's side for a few hours till he felt his eye lids begin to close. Evil went downstairs and laid on the couch, passing out cold. The sound of crickets woke the male from his sleep and he looked towards the window. The area outside was pitch black and Evil felt uncomfortable with the curtains being open. He walked over to the windows and shut all the curtains before making sure the door was locked. Evil turned on a few light and started the fire place.

"Who would do such a thing…?" Evil asked himself as he sat in front of the fireplace.

His ears twitched at the sound of movement upstairs. Evil got up and walked to the bedroom again. Flippy's eyes opened slowly and he tried sitting up.

Evil pushed him back down gently, "Don't strain yourself, just get some rest."

"E-Evil…w-when did you get b-back?" Flippy asked a bit drowsily.

"This morning, now be quiet and get some sleep." Evil said checking Flippy's forehead.

Flippy closed his eyes and fell asleep fast. He was still extremely weak. Evil walked out into the hallway and noticed Flippy's dog tags lying in the pool of blood. He picked them up and walked to the bathroom. The faucet was turned on to warm and Evil started cleaning off the blood, being sure to not scratch them. He turned off the faucet and dried the dog tags off carefully and grabbed some medicine from the cabinet. Evil walked over to the bedside and placed the dog tags on the nightstand along with the medicine.

"He's never done anything to deserve this…." Evil said looking at the medicine with saddened eyes.

Evil heard the phone ring downstairs and looked at Flippy, hesitating to go, before heading downstairs.

"Hello?" Evil asked as he answered the phone.

"Hey Evil, glad to know you're back, how's Flippy? We missed him at the meeting today." Splendid said on the other line.

Evil hesitated telling him, but gave in, "He's not…he's not doing good at all, I came home and found him with two stab wounds to his chest."

"What, how bad is he?" Splendid asked shocked.

"I'm not so sure, he seems fine, but I don't really know much about this stuff." Evil said, his ears going down sadly.

"Why didn't you call Sniffles?…..Oh wait he's on vacation." Splendid said, his voice sounded worried.

Evil sat down and sighed deeply, "I don't know what to do, I'm not sure if he can last much longer without a doctor looking at him."

Splendid was silent for a few seconds, but answered happily, "Giggles, she worked with Sniffles, she can take a look at him! I'll give her a call and send her over."

"That would be great, thanks Splendid." Evil said hanging up not long after.

Evil got up and decided to clean the blood from the stairs. He was washing his paws when he heard Flippy yelp in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Flippy what's wrong?" Evil shouted running into the bedroom.

Evil saw Flippy sitting up and tried pushing him down gently, "Flippy you need to lay down, you're going to hurt yourself."

Flippy refused to lay back down and shook his head, "No…I-I don't want to, it hurts too much."

'Flippy…please, I know it hurts, but you're only going to make it worse." Evil pushed Flippy gently again hoping to make the male lay down.

This time Flippy listened and laid back down, "Evil, why didn't I hear you come home this morning?"

Evil put his paw to Flippy's forehead, "That's odd you don't have a fever."

"What are you talking about?" Flippy asked, looking at Evil confused.

"You where close to dying from blood loss, how could you have heard me." Evil said taking his paw away.

"What?" A shooting pain in Flippy's chest caused him to wince and look down at his bandaged chest.

"Flippy…Flippy what's wrong?" Evil asked worried when he saw tears appear in Flippy's eyes.

"W-what h-happened to me?" Small tears escaped Flippy's eyes.

"Someone broke into the house and stabbed you in the chest…don't you remember?" Evil asked a bit confused.

Flippy shook his head slowly, still looking at his chest as more tears came.

Evil wrapped his arms around Flippy and pulled him close, being careful of his chest, "Shhh, it's ok..."

Flippy buried his face into Evil's chest as he continued crying, his ears down.

Evil rubbed Flippy's back and kissed the bear on the forehead, "Shhh, it's ok, you're safe now, I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Flippy looked up at Evil, his face wet with tears, "W-why would someone do this to me…w-what did I ever do wrong?"

"Nothing, you never did anything wrong, the person who did this is just sick, you have nothing to do with it." Evil wiped away Flippy's tears with his sleeve.

A sudden knock at the door caused both males to jump in surprise.

"It's just Giggles," Evil let go of Flippy, "I have to go let her in ok, she's gonna make sure you're ok."

Flippy nodded and let go of Evil who walked downstairs to answer the door. Flippy sighed and reached over turning on the lamp that sat on the nightstand.

He looked at his bandages chest as tears reappeared in his eyes, "Why…why me?"

Flippy sat there looking at his chest. Who did this and why? Those were the two thoughts running through Flippy's head.

"Flippy?"

Flippy's eyes remained fixed on his chest, "…yeah?"

"I need you to lay back down." Evil sat beside Flippy, giving the male a worried glance.

He laid back down before looking at Giggles, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm just gonna check to see if your wounds need caring to, Evil do you mind taking off his bandages, I forgot something in the car?" Giggles asked looking from Flippy to Evil.

"Not at all." Evil said before Giggles left.

Evil gently took off the bandages and Flippy whimpered when he saw his wounds.

"Shhh, they're not that bad Flippy." Evil rubbed Flippy's arm trying to soothe the male.

"Actually they don't seem bad at all."

Both bears looked towards the door in surprise at who spoke up. Sniffles?

Sniffles walked to Flippy's side, examining his wounds, "Looks like your wounds are in good shape and should heal nicely."

"Ho..How are you here, I thought you were on vacation." Evil said in disbelief.

"I was, but Splendid called me and told me about what happened. Here I brought these." Sniffles handed Flippy a small, orange container.

Flippy looked at the container and noticed they were small pills, "Are these for my wounds?"

"Yes they are, just take one everyday before you go to sleep or take a nap. I have to go now, but I'll be back soon to check on you." Sniffles said before leaving.

Evil kissed Flippy on the cheek and stood up, "You should get some rest, I'll get you some water for the pill."

Evil walked to the kitchen and filled a glass with water before heading back to the bedroom.

"Here you go." Evil handed Flippy the glass as soon as the male sat up.

"Thanks." Flippy took out a pill and swallowed it before drinking the water.

Evil took the pills and glass from Flippy as he laid down.

"Sweet dreams Flippy." Evil kissed Flippy on the cheek before leaving the room.

Flippy closed his eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

Evil was down stairs sitting on the couch starring at the flames of the fire. He had been sitting like this for two hours now. His eyes moved to the clock and read 10 o'clock.

"Maybe I should be getting to bed." Evil lifted himself off the couch.

Evil put out the flames with a cup of water, not wanting the house to burn down. He went upstairs and walked into the bedroom quietly, trying not to wake Flippy. He got into bed and checked on Flippy before finally falling asleep. About 4 hours later Evil was awoken by his cell phone going off.

"Hello?" Evil said in a tired tone.

"Sorry about waking you up so early, but I need to talk to you about something important, when do you think you can come over?" Sniffles asked.

Evil Looked over at Flippy and sighed, "I guess I could come over now."

"Great, see you soon!" Sniffles said happily before hanging up.

Evil got out of bed, putting on his beret and dog tags before writing a note for Flippy.

"Be back soon Flippy." Evil headed downstairs and left for Sniffles house.

A cruel smile spread across the figures face as he watched Evil get in his jeep and leave...leave the male alone, to weak to defend himself. The headlights of a car shined on the figure as it drove by, reflecting off of the knife held firmly in the males paw.


End file.
